Better Watch Out
by Cookie.Monsta14
Summary: Vlad and Blake are dating. Everything is going great until Blake's best friend Meredith starts hanging out with Vlad. Vlad starts not being able to control his hunger or anger as well as he used to. Everything starts to go downhill just because of Vlad.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story and I'm not very sure if I am writing good. Reviews will help so much. In this story Vlad looks like Alex Evans if you don't know who that is you should look him up so you know what he looks like. I really hope you like it. It might start out a little boring, but just give me ideas and it will get better.**

**Chapter 1: Good, Fun Times.**

Vlad tossed and turned just like he would any other morning when his aunt yelled at him to get his ass out of bed. He finally rolled over and grabbed his phone to look at the time he still had about an hour and thirty minutes till he had to be at school. He then got up and walked lazily down the stairs to where his Aunt Nelly was and poured him a glass of O-Positive. His favorite. He went and sat down at the counter.

"How is school going?" Nelly asked him as she made herself a cup of coffee.

"It's good so far." he said lying he new he wasn't doing very well, but he didn't want to tell Nelly because he was trying to pull it up and he didn't want her to get him a tutor.

"That's great." She said with a big smile on her face. Vlad was going to say something, but he was cut off when he heard a knock at the door. He opened it to find his best friend Henry standing there with a big grin on his face. Vlad then knew that his friend had something important or good news to tell him. So he just nodded at him to come in.

"Hey Aunt Nelly!" Henry gave her a hug as he walked by her going up to Vlad's room.

"Hey sweetheart!" She yelled back to him as he stomped up the stairs. Vlad at Henry went up to his room and Vlad shut the door knowing that Henry just wanted him to hear, not Nelly.

"Blake likes you dude!" Henry blurted out when Vlad turned to him. Vlad's eyes went wide.

"How do you know that?" He asked him.

"Have you forgotten that I live like right next to her? I hear her talking to her friends all the time. But this time I heard a lot of things they were saying because I was walking right behind them and they were talking kind of loud." Henry said smiling.

_"So do you like that one boy in our science class?" Kay asked Blake as they were walking to school._

_"There are a lot of boys in our science class, Kay." Blake told Kay laughing._

_"You know who I'm talking about Blake that boy with the black hair. Umm.. Vlad that's his name."_

_"Yeah he seems sweet." Blake said back blushing a little bit._

_"Ohmygod! You do like him!" Kay squealed._

_"Yes. Okay. But don't be going around school blabbing it to everyone." Blake said seriously, but still blushing a little bit._

_"Okay. I won't." Kay said mischievously._

_"For real Kay."_

_"Fine, fine. But you better watch out. 'Cause if y'all start going out it's going to be around the whole school in less than a day." Kay said back._

"They continued laughing and walking and I walked over here. So I could tell you what happened." Henry said after telling him what had happened earlier that morning. After Henry had gotten done telling Vlad what happened Vlad was speechless and shocked.

"I have to get ready." Is all he said, but he said it with a smile on his face. He walked to his closet and he dressed in white skinny jeans, not to skinny, a black V-Neck shirt, and black converses. He wasn't always the most colorful guy in the school. But he wanted to looked nice for Blake. He went to the mirror and smiled at his reflection. He then grabbed his comb and combed his hair the usual way, but somehow it seemed better that time. He then stuck his phone in his pocket and went down stairs where he found Nelly and Henry talking.

"So I see you got all pretty for that girl.." Aunt Nelly said to Vlad as he was walking into the kitchen.

Vlad walked by Henry and put him in the head lock position. "I am going to kill you." He whispered playfully into Henry's ear.

[...]

Vlad was sitting in science class and all he could think about was Blake, but he could feel her looking over at him. They sat just one table away. It was Vlad, then Henry, then Kay, and then Blake. He took out a piece of paper, hesitated for a minute then wrote, _Hey, this is Vlad... _He then folded the paper and he wrote on top, _To: Blake :)_

He gave the paper to Henry and he smiled at him, then when the teacher wasn't looking he tossed it over to Kay, which then saw it was to Blake so she slid it over to her. Blake just looked at Kay and Kay motioned for her to open it so she did. When Blake read what was written on the inside she just smiled and looked over to Vlad. Who happened to be staring at her and also smiling. Seeing his smile just made her smile even bigger. She wrote back, _Hello ;). _She folded it back up and got it back over to Vlad.

When he saw she had put and winky face it just made him smile more. he replied, _I was wondering.. Umm.. Would you like to go on a date with me? _He then got it back to her and she opened it. He could hear how fast her heart was going while she read it which made his smile expand.

Blake then wrote back, _Umm.. Sure.. but don't you think we should get to know each other better first? _She was so happy, but she wanted to try to play hard to get. Which would be hard considering Vladimir Todd was the one asking her to go on a date with him. She then made the paper into a paper air plane and through it at him when the teacher walked out of the room. Not many people saw it, but the people who did laughed. Along with Vlad and Blake.

Vlad then opened the paper air plane and read her response. _No. I think we could just wing it. ;). _He wrote back_. _Making Henry, who was reading the note too, laugh. He then crumbled it making it a ball and while the teacher was still out of the room he through it at her, making almost everybody in the room laugh. Not at her, but with her. She uncrumbled the piece of paper and smiled.

She then wrote back, _Okay fine then. Tonight at 6:30. At the cafe'. _Then since the teacher had came back in she just passed it down to him.

He then read it and smiled, loving how she planned what they were going to do and when. He replied back, _Okay. Well may I have your number just in case something were to happen?_

Yes. But I think we should stop passing notes.. If he sees us he will take it and read it to the class.

She finally wrote down on the paper and passed it back to him for the last time. He smiled at what she wrote, then stuck it in his pocket. Right when he took his hand back out the final bell rang.

[...]

Vlad walked into the cafe' he was wearing a yellow shirt, a black leather jacket, black skinny jeans, and black Vans. He glanced around the cafe' then spotted a blonde sitting alone, so he walked over to that table and sat down. He looked up and saw Blake smiling, he smiled back. "Hey." Vlad said not really knowing what he was going to talk about.

"Hey." She said back looking at him.

"You look great tonight." He told her smiling.

"Thanks. So do you." She replied. They then sat in silence for about ten minutes and the waiter finally broke it when he came back with their food.

"Hello, Blake." Blake then looked up and saw who it was. It was her ex-boyfriend. "What are you doing here with this loser?" He asked her while pointing to Vlad.

"I am on a date with him, something you'll never get with me again." She said kind of sharply. He didn't know what to say, so he just walked off to let them be in peace. The rest of their date went perfect. Then when Vlad was walking her to her car. He asked her a question.

"Blake, would you like to go out with me?" He asked her looking straight into her eyes.

"Uhh.. Sure." She said to him with a big smile. She then pulled him to her and gave him a big hug. He helped her into her car, leaned down, and paced a kiss on her cheek. He watched her drive away and then got in his own car. He sat there for a couple minutes and thought about what had just happened. He smiled. He drove home, but before he got out of the car he looked at the time, he was five minutes late, but he new Nelly would understand. So he grabbed his phone and turned off his car.

"How did it go?" Nelly asked him as he walked into the house without even looking to see who it was.

"It was really good." He said blushing a little, but he turned so Nelly couldn't see him.

"Well you have school tomorrow, so you need to get some sleep." She said as he was walking to the fridge to get a blood bag.

"I will when I get done with this." He said holding up the glass of blood. He finished in less than a minute and went up to his room. He the grabbed his phone and it said he had a new message. He looked at it and it read,

_Goodnight Vlad. I had a great time tonight. See you tomorrow. :)._

It was from Blake. He smiled at it and then replied.

_Goodnight. :)._

He put the phone down and went to sleep.

**Okay, so was that good? Please review and give me ideas. The other chapters will get better. I promise. Keep reading I will try to update every week, but if I get done with a chapter before it is time to update I will update it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I did chapter one I hope all you who are reading actually liked it. Please tell me if you didn't or if I should change some things. If you have any questions just ask in reviews or private message. If you have any suggestions just tell me please. In case you didn't know Blake isn't really a character in The Chronicles of Vladimir Todd, but i just liked that name so I added her into the story. I think I'm going to stick with she looks like Bridgit Mendler. I also think I'm going to stick with Meredith looking like Shay Mitchell. Thank you so much if you are still reading this. :) Please continue to read. And please review.**

Chapter 2: Now She Knows

Vlad woke up to his alarm clock ringing in his ear. He reached over and shut it off. He then just laid there for a second and stared at the ceiling. He started to remember last night and just smiled. Vlad and Blake had been going out for like a week now and it was going terrific. They just had another date last night. They went to go see Breaking Dawn Part 2. He finally rolled out of the bed and went down stairs.

"Good morning, Vlad." Nelly said as she saw her nephew walking down the stairs.

"Morning, Nelly." He said back as he placed a kiss on her cheek. He went to the refrigerator to grab a blood bag. "I need more blood bags, Nelly." He told her looking at the low supply of blood bags.

"Well you should have told me last night, Vlad." She said shaking her head.

"I know, but could you try to get me some please? It's fine if it's not O-Positive. Just as long as I have some."

"Okay. I will get some as soon as I can." She yelled to him as he was walking up the stairs. He nodded knowing she saw him. He went into his room and went to his closet. He picked out an outfit. Baby blue skinny jeans, black converses, and a white V-Neck t-shirt. He went over to his mirror and brushed his hair the way he liked it. Vlad went down, said goodbye to Nelly and went to his car. When he was driving into the parking space at school and he saw Blake surrounded. So he used his vampire hearing to hear what the people around her were saying.

"Why do you like him?" He could hear a couple of people ask her over and over.

"Because I just do okay, Joss." She said in an aggravated tone. He could feel the tension between Blake and who ever Joss was even though he was really far from them. He got out of the car and began walking over to where the crowd was standing. He moved everyone out of the way so he could get to Blake. When he could finally actually see them he walked up to Blake, who was kind of crying. She just looked at him and just the presence of him made her smile.

"Hey." He said shyly, and smiled. She smiled back, but didn't say anything. So he walked up to wear Joss was standing and pushed him a little to the side. He the whispered in her ear, "Let's go somewhere else." She smiled knowing that he was there for her and they interlaced hands and Vlad pushed through the crowd. Finally they were around the back of the school. He put his hands on his hand and started kissing her. She kissed back. She just loved when they could spend good moments like this at school. He paid more attention to her than any of her other boyfriends. Even though Vlad was a loner, he was still the most sweetest boy she has ever dated. Something interrupted their kissing and her thoughts. He looked around and saw nothing. "It was probably just an animal." He told her so she wouldn't be so worried. He was pulling her into another kiss they heard another noise, this time she got even more scared.

"Vlad, someone is watching us." She said pointing to a figure watching them from the woods. She then held on to her much tighter as the figure got much closer. Then he could tell what it was. It was another vampire it had black under its eyes like it was about to try to feed on Blake, but Vlad acted quick and stabbed a piece of wood. Nobody, and he meant nobody was going to hurt his girl. He acted so quick to this that he had forgotten Blake was standing right there. He looked back at her and she had a scared expression on her face. She was afraid of him. He ran over to her and looked her in the eyes he was going to compel her, but he knew he couldn't do that to her, she needed to know what was going on. Even if it was going to cause him to be in trouble. She needed to know.

"Hey, it's okay." He said to her when he noticed she was crying again. "Nobody is going to hurt you." He told her sweetly. "Please just follow me I will explain." She nodded and they skipped.

"What are you doing home so early young man?" Nelly asked him as he walked in the door then she noticed Blake walk in behind him. "Oh never mind." She said when he gave her a look. "We will talk about this later." She mouth to him. He nodded and went upstairs to his bedroom.

"Just sit down on the bed." He told her nicely. She sat down on the bed waiting for him to explain. "Okay so you want to know what that was all about?" He asked her. She just nodded. "Okay well I can tell your scared so just calm down. Okay? There is nothing to be scared about." He told her with an assuring look. He could hear her heart slowing down, but it was still going kind of fast.

"Why did you kill that man?" She asked in a low voice, but loud enough to hear her. He walked over to the bed, sat down beside her, and grabbed her hand. She didn't even flinch much.

"Listen Blake, that man was a bad man that has been trying to kill me for awhile now." He said while looking into her eyes. "So I had to kill him or he was going to kill you and I. Blake, that man was a vampire. The reason I killed him is because... Umm..." He couldn't even finish the sentence.

"Is because what Vlad. I want the truth. No lies." She asked shaking a little bit.

"I'm not sure if you will like the truth very well though... But here goes nothing... Because I am a vampire too, Blake..." He just blurted out. When he said it she shook even more. Some part of her believed him, but some part was scared of him. But she knew deep down she still loved him. "But Blake, I am a good vampire. I don't hurt people. I have never even drank human blood once. I mean you can even tell I'm good if I was a bad one I would have already killed you." He told her and he could tell she laughed a little.

"How are you a good vampire?" She questioned him.

"Do you want me to show you?" She nodded not knowing for sure if she did. He then pulled out his pocket knife and handed it to her. "Cut your wrist. If my eyes turned black like that other vampires eyes did then you will know if i am a bad vampire, because it will show that I can't control my hunger." He explained to her. "If they do then I guess you can be scared of me." She looked at him blankly. But she wanted to find out for herself so she opened the knife and slid it over her wrist which cut it open a little bit. Vlad knew he could control it because he was the Pravus. He could do anything. So she watched his eyes carefully and saw they hadn't turned even a little black. She just smiled at the thought that her boyfriend wasn't a bad vampire. She just smiled at him and he smiled back. He was so happy she believed him. "Okay now I don't want that to leave a mark so.." He then took the knife and cut his own wrist.

"How is cutting your wrist going to help?" She asked him kind of scared.

"You need to drink some of my blood. It will heal you." He said back. She hesitated for a minute, but then wanted to see how it actually worked. Vlad cut his wrist again after she nodded her head, because it had already healed. She took his wrist in her hand and put it in her mouth and sucked a little bit of it. Then she looked down and saw that her wound had healed. She was so amazed. She could admit that she was scared a little about this whole thing and Vlad knew that, that's why he was being so gentle with her. Now she noticed it was pretty cool that she had a boyfriend that could protect her and help her.

"How old are you really?" She asked and they both laughed.

"I am really seventeen. I will stop ageing when I turn eighteen." He told her still kind of chuckling at her question.

"Cool."

"Really? So your not afraid of me anymore?" He gave her a question that she would probably never know the real answer to.

"Yes." She said smiling thinking it was the right answer. "Well it is pretty late. I think I should get going my mom and dad are probably wondering about me." She told him. Gave him a quick kiss and he walked he downstairs and told Nelly that he was going to drive her home. He did so and got back about thirty minutes later.

"So what happened Vlad?" Nelly asked as he walked in. Vlad just smiled, but he knew he was about to get scolded because what he had told Blake. He sat down and started explaining what had happened to her. Every last detail.

[...]

Blake was walking down the hall to her next class, when she felt warming hands wrapping around her body. She smiled and turned around to kiss him. Vlad smiled at the kiss and broke it saying, "Hello beautiful." He whispered into her ear. She was so happy that he was there with her and couldn't wait till this afternoon.

"Your still coming over today right?" She asked him.

"Yes. Of course." He said winking at her. He knew what she had planned for tonight and just like her, he couldn't wait.

He then walked her to her class and kissed her goodbye, then walked to his class. Vlad was sitting at his desk when he heard the door open. Like everyone else he looked up. He saw a beautiful brown head standing at the door with some books in her hands. The teacher told the class that she was a new student and her name is Meredith. She was very pretty, but Vlad pulled his eyes away because he was going out with Blake and he didn't want to be looking at other girls. Vlad then looked up and noticed she was walking towards him. He looked on both sides of him and noticed there was someone sitting on each side and he saw that there was someone also sitting in front of him. So there was only one other place around him where she could sit. Behind him. As she walked beside him she looked at him and smiled then he could feel her sit behind him. The class felt like it went on forever after that, but finally the bell ring. He tried to get out of there as son as possible, but he felt a tap on his shoulder. When he looked back Meredith was standing right there. Just looking at him.

"Hey." She said to him.

"Umm.. Hi." He said back to her.

"Could you tell me where this next class is?" She asked kind of confused.

"Umm... Yeah. Down the hall and to the left." He told her. Pointing down the hall.

"Thank you." She said with a slight smile. As she walked off he watched her. Then he knew the bell was going to ring soon, so he walked to his next class.

Finally the day was over and he was walking to him car, but he heard two girls talking so he listened to their conversation not knowing who they were.

"So when did you get here?" He heard a familiar voice ask the other girl.

"A couple days ago. I didn't know that you went here, or I would have came yesterday." The other girl said excitedly. He finally recognized the two female voices. It was Blake and Meredith. He walked around behind Blake 'cause he was going to scare her and Meredith noticed him, nut he put a finger up to his lips telling her not to say anything. She just kept talking to Blake then Blake screamed. Vlad had put his hands on her sides and was tickling her. She couldn't stop laughing and started to fall to the ground, but Vlad caught her. They were all laughing together and Meredith asked Vlad a question. "Aren't you in my language arts class?" She asked him. "And the one I talked to after class about where me next class was?" She laughed.

"Yes. Yes I am." He said smiling and laughed a little still holding on to Blake.

"So you guys know each other?" Blake asked them.

"Sorta." They both said at the same time. They all laughed because of that.

"Alright," Blake said, "I need to go home and get ready." She told them, gave Vlad a kiss, and winked at him.

"Yeah. I'm going to have to be going too." Meredith said turning around. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." She said smiling and walking away.

"I love you." He said giving Blake a passionate kiss.

"I love you too." She said back, breaking the kiss.

"Yeah. Go home and get all prettied up for tonight." He said winking.

"Yes sir." She replied walking away, smiling.

**Okay so there's chapter 2. Thank you so much Catsrcute-567. You are the only on that has reviewed so far and it really motivated me to put this chapter on here and to keep the story going. Anyways I'll start on chapter 3 soon, I am just finishing up school. Please review if you think I should keep going with this story! Please.**


End file.
